


Dear Life,

by nerdisthewerd413



Category: Anxiety - Fandom, Brain - Fandom, Thoughts - Fandom, mental illness - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Diary, Mental Illness, Other, personal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdisthewerd413/pseuds/nerdisthewerd413
Summary: Anxiety's diary: Brain Edition.This diary is written in the perspective of a girl's mind, the processes it takes in situations, and the insults it creates.





	Dear Life,

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting for a while! I've been applying to universities and getting my moving-out plans sorted out, so I got quite busy but will be back for a while! I'll still be quite on and off, but I will definitely be updating this work as well as starting some other pieces that are more specific to fandoms.
> 
> Thanks for sticking around with me guys, and I hope you all can find something within this new work that may help you with anything you're dealing with right now in your lives or give you something to relate to so you don't feel alone. <33

10:30 AM - Wake up.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

12:00 - BREAKFAST

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

1:00 - CLASS

Person walks into room. They're staring at me? No, they're not. They might still be. People. Many people. Walking in. Noise.  
My papers, my work. They aren't out. Get them out, idiot. Get them out already, just do it. Okay, they're out. Pen? No, I forgot a pencil. Now I'm going to fail.  
Ask someone to borrow one. No, don't do that. Ever. Stop. You should go home. Just go, no one cares that you're here. There are no tests today, but I'm going to fail someone. Someone. Who could that be? Mom? Dad? My sister? No, she's in her own class right now. She has her own worries. Not you, you aren't in them.  
Wait. Someone is approaching you. Act cool. What is cool? Not you. You aren't cool.  
Did you say something out loud? What happened? What do they want? Oh, they want to borrow a pencil. HA. You don't even have one. You shake your head. Why didn't you speak up, idiot? You need to speak up. Speak louder. You're too quiet, people will think you're crazy. You're crazy, You're crazy. You are crazy. Okay.  
.  
.  
.  
Work. Studying. Don't look around. Keep eyes on the paper. Keep reading. Keep reading.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Okay, class is finally over. That didn't take long. Why didn't it take longer? Wait until everyone else leaves, you're just in the way. Stay out of their way. They're normal, you're not. Stop it. Okay.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Getting up, leaving. What will I eat today? I have macaroni at home. Wait, no. Not macaroni. Stupid. You finished that off yesterday. Why are you so forgetful? Can't you just remember one simple thing? Yes, I CAN! Today is just not my day, stop! Okay. No, it isn't. Every day is like this. You need to get your act together.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

3:00 - HOME

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sleep. I need to sleep. Yeah, go to sleep, you baby. Run away from everything.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sleep.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
SLEEP, ALREADY. Why aren't you sleeping?  
.  
Just stop! I'm trying to!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

.

 

.

 

 

Stop....

 

.

 

 

 

 

 

.  
5:00 - DINNER

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

.  
.  
.  
..  
.  
.  
.  
7:00 - EARLY BEDTIME

.  
..

 

.

 

Sleep.  
.  
.

 

.

 

.

 

 

 

...

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
